Believe in Me
by sagi376
Summary: G1. Rescued from the 'cons as a youngling, all Stryker wants is to help fight. After attaining everything he ever dreamed of, an unfortunate reunion with the Decepticons rips it all away leaving him with nothing but a whispered voice haunting his recharge. OC
1. Chapter 1

_AN – New story! Yeah, I know, I haven't really updated any of my others in a while… However, my Transformers obsession has made a colossal comeback and I decided to try my hand at writing for it. As usual, the focus will be an OC. _

_Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames give me the impression you don't know the first thing about writing as an art, and as the saying goes, 'Don't like, don't read'._

_I own nothing, except for my OC and that's the way it is._

_Enjoy_

Chapter 1

"_Hey!  
You're a rock star!  
Hey!  
You're a lost star!  
Hey!  
Don't tell me how to live my life  
I'mma make it on just fine tonight."_

"Did'n' know ya could sing," I jumped, startled, as our resident saboteur's voice spoke up from the entrance to my quarters. "Or dance."

"Um… uh, yeah…" I scuffed my pede. "I didn't hear you knock…"

"Fergot," He shrugged nonchalantly. "Yer pretty good fer a youngling."

"Uh, thanks…" I had never wished to disappear more as the one mech I had secretly been crushing on for, well, ever was standing before me, _complimenting _me.

"C'mon, ya look like ya could use a cube," He clapped a servo onto my thin shoulder plating, causing my doorwings to flick as my spark soared. "Ol' Ratch wants ya ta keep yer levels up. Can't have no younglings growin' up malnourished." I remained speechless as he guided me along towards the rec room, chattering good-naturedly the entire way. I had barely said four words on our trek, but he didn't seem to mind. I was increasingly aware of his servo sliding in between my doorwings, which only made them tense further.

I was relieved when we finally made it to the rec room and the contact ceased. He filled a cube of energon and handed it to me with a grin. "Drink up 'r ya gonna have ta answer ta Ratchet." He chuckled and watched as I nodded and quickly downed my energon.

"Th-thank you, sir," I inclined my helm respectfully.

"Aw, no need fer formalities 'ere, Stryker." He placed his servo on my helm, his way of showing affection, and slid his digits along my chevron. "Go on, 'ave yer fun." He nudged me off in the direction of my elder brother Bluestreak. Without another word he left, leaving me stunned and slightly giddy.

"Hey, Stryker, come on over and have a seat, unless you want to stand there by yourself and attract all the attention of everyone in the room." Blue called. That snapped me out of my reverie, and I made my way awkwardly over to him.

"Sorry, Blue," I sighed, my visor dimming. "I just…"

"I know, Stryke, but you have to watch out for yourself. You're still a youngling, which means you're going to be very popular until your seals have been broken. Besides, you're an attractive mech. Watch yourself or you may find yourself taken advantage of."

"That's not what I want to hear, Blue," I grumbled, my doorwings drooping.

"Well, it's true. It was the same for me when I was a youngling until I got together with Smokescreen." He waggled his optic ridges at me and gently punched my arm. "Y'know, you're making it kind of obvious when you act so out of it around him."

"Wh-what?!" My visor flashed brighter in shock. "Am I really?"

"Mmhmm," He smirked. "Not sure anyone else has noticed yet, but you keep it up and it'll all change."

"Great, thanks…." I stared down at my empty cube. "Any more advice?"

"Yeah, watch out for the twins," He chuckled. "They like the young ones, and they don't mind double-teaming."

"B-Blue!"

¿?

"Good, you've been keeping your levels up," Ratchet commented, observing the results of my latest scan. "Your armour is forming nicely, although rather thin. How's that visor workin' out for you?"

"Fine, thank you," I replied, adjusting the brightness as Ratchet turned on the overhead light. "I can see much better with this one. By whose design is it?" He handed me a cube of medicinal-grade energon. I raised it to my lip plates dutifully.

"Jazz," I choked on my intakes, spluttering in the energon. "I had mentioned you were having difficulties adjusting to standard visors, so he offered one of his own design. I believe it is modelled after his own." I didn't realize I was gaping until Ratchet pushed my chin to close my mouth.

"He-he did that… for me?" My doorwings shifted, rising on my back.

"Of course! Do not think so little of yourself, Stryker," He cuffed me on my helm. "You may be a youngling and forbidden from entering battle, but that does not mean you are worth any less! We care about you, all of us. Jazz did what he could to ease your suffering," He sighed as coolant leaked from beneath my visor, betraying my tears. "Despite your age, you are an equal, kid."

"But why?" He sighed.

"I understand your trepidation," I flinched as he placed his servo on my knee joint. "But you must understand, amongst the Autobots you are safe, you are equal."

"R-Ratchet…" I threw my small frame at the CMO and wrapped my arms around his neck, crying like a sparkling.

"There, there," He patted my back, smoothing between my doorwings to calm me down. "You're safe here, this is your home. Now, get some rest. You may stay here if you like." I nodded, wiping the tears from my face, and curled up on the med berth to allow my systems to cycle into recharge.

¿?

I couldn't help the tremor of excitement that tingled through my systems as I made my way through the _Ark_. I was nearing mechhood and that meant I would soon be able to make myself useful other than a pretty little bot to look at. That seemed to be all I was good for at the present. Admittedly, I was fairly attractive. I was no Jazz or Sunstreaker, but I was an alluring mixture of white and forest green with a few black accents. Soon I would be earning my place as a warrior amongst the Autobots. Soon I would be a mech.

"Stryker," I turned to see Sideswipe coming up, cheeky grin plastered across his faceplates. "Where are ya headin' in such a hurry?" He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and leered down at me.

"To-to meet with Bl—" I stiffened as his servo stroked along the edge of my doorwing. "What are you d-doing?!"

"You're such a pretty little bot, ya know that?" He leaned down to whisper in my audial, running his servo more firmly along the panelling of my sensors. "And the way ya react to my touches is just so sexy." He slicked his glossa along my chevron, causing me to shiver. "Ya like that, don'tcha? I could make ya feel even better. Sunny and me'll make ya feel real good. C'mon, Sunny's waitin' back in our quarters." He relented his caresses and began pulling me along towards his quarters.

"N-no…!" I struggled from his grip as my senses returned. "I-I'm not… I don't…"

"Don't be shy," He grinned, strengthening his hold on me. "We'll be gentle. You'll love it, I promise." I stumbled a bit as he pulled me along.

"Please, no—"

"What's taking so long, Sides?" Sunstreaker appeared in front of us impatiently.

"We're coming, we're coming," The red twin replied. "He's a bit nervous." The gold one was at my other side in an instant.

"Come on, now, we don't bite," He cooed, brushing a servo along my cheek. "Hard."

"Aw, just ignore Sunny," Sideswipe bumped me lightly. "He likes dirty-talk in the berth." We were almost at their quarters; I could see the door.

"B-berth…? No… Please, I don't want t—"

"You'll never know pleasure like that of the Lambo twins." Sunstreaker cut me off again with a wide grin. "We'll take you to the cosmos and back." We were outside their quarters and I struggled harder.

"I'm not r-ready, please…" My doorwings were quivering and I felt coolant form beneath my visor as the door was opened. "Please, no… Stop, please…" They pulled me inside and the door began to close. I choked back a sob as I watched my only chance for escape slip away.

"Now, now," A black servo stopped the door from closing, prompting it to open as it risked crushing the appendage. "Ah believe 'e said no, ya two," My spark soared as my saviour came in the form of a certain saboteur.

"Uh, Jazz…" Sunstreaker released me, stepping back.

"We were just, uh…" Sideswipe tried to back away as well, but Jazz levelled him with a look that made him freeze.

"Ya were tryin' ta force a younglin' inta yer berth." His visor darkened, threatening. "Touch 'im again an' ya'll hafta deal with me. Got it?" The red twin nodded quickly, his optics widening in fear. "Y'alright, Stryker?"

"Y-yes, sir," I stuttered, scurrying over to cower at Jazz's side.

"Good," He turned to leave, ushering me along with him. "Let's get ya outta here an' some'ere away from these two jokers."

"Yes, sir,"

"An' quit callin' me sir!" He grinned, placing his servo on my helm. "Mah name's Jazz."

"Yes, s-Jazz," I ducked my helm, my faceplates heating up.

"See? 's easy," He lifted my chin to look right into my visor. "Now, ya sure yer alright?" I nodded.

"They did not harm me," I assured him. He ruffled his servo on my helm and released me, turning to head on his way. "Jazz," He stopped, glancing back to look at me. "Thank you… for everything."

He grinned, his visor flashing brightly, and continued on his way.

¿?

_AN - So, how'd I do? I'm trying to make this as original as possible in a world full of repetitive, overused ideas and clichés. If you have suggestions for improvement, please let me know as the best way to learn in writing is through feedback, revision, and practice._

Oh, and a word to the eager, my updates will most likely be few and far in between as I sold my soul to school without reducing my work hours. Thank Primus for holidays and union strikes for a little reprieve.

Anyways, until next time. Sagi out.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN – Okay, round 2! So, I forgot to mention in the first chapter that the lyrics at the beginning are just random phrases I threw in. Looking back, the ideas are a bit rushed and, er, yeah… I'm a little embarrassed by it. I'll get over it. _

_If you haven't noticed, Stryker's a bit shy. He's just too cute, all nervous and innocent like. He has to be one of my favourite OCs I've ever created. So, just to clarify, I've made it so that those below the age of "maturity" are forbidden from entering battle due to development of essential systems and armour. Kinda like how you can't (legally) purchase alcohol or cigarettes, or have a credit card until the age of majority._

_Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames give me the impression you don't know the first thing about writing as an art, and as the saying goes, 'Don't like, don't read'._

_I own nothing, except for my OC and that's the way it is._

_Enjoy_

Chapter 2

"Tell him!" Bluestreak smacked me on the helm, his optics flashing in frustration. "Can't you see he likes you? He is _always_ hanging around you; he's just too respectful to make the first move."

"That-that's not true! Blue, he's just looking out for me," I stared at my energon cube as my faceplates heated up. "I'm not – he couldn't possibly… Blue, he could have any mech on the _Ark_. Why would he want _me?_"

"Stop." _SMACK _"Doubting." _SMACK _"Yourself." _SMACK_ "Idiot!" _SMACK_

"Oww…" I whined. "Blue, stop it!" I covered my helm to protect it from any more abuse.

"I swear, if you don't tell him I will."

"You wouldn't dare," I gasped. "Blue, you can't!"

"I know you're scared," He placed his servo on mine, patting it comfortingly. "But he will never hurt you,"

"I'm not scared… I just- I'm not ready for anything like that." I met his gaze and his expression softened. "I love you, Blue. Please understand."

"Of course, Stryke," He smiled. "I love you, too. I just worry sometimes. You know, I was younger than you when my seals were broken. The one over your spike doesn't really hurt, but the one over your valve… It feels like your insides are being torn apart, like you're going to die," I tensed. "But then there is the most intense pleasure, pleasure beyond anything you have ever felt. Trust me, Stryke, it's the most amazing feeling. You feel so full, so complete. Oh, Primus, Stryker, if you find the one that makes your spark sing," He gripped my servo, his optics glowing. "You will never need another. And even if you don't find your sparkmate, you can have many wonderful night cycles with others."

"Blue…" He had never been so open about interfacing before, but he must have sensed just how unsure I was. "Thank you,"

"You're my brother," He stood and leaned over to wrap his arms around me. "I will always be here to be, and do, whatever you need. I'm lookin' out for you, and so is Jazz." He squeezed me before letting go and righting himself. "I've got patrol, but I'll see you later."

I watched him leave the room before returning my gaze to my nearly untouched cube of energon. I needed to top my levels up, but I just didn't feel like my tanks could handle it at the moment. My mind kept wandering back to Jazz. He was gorgeous and caring, and so witty. To me he was perfect, and only he could make my spark flutter and warm.

"Hey, Stryker?" I started, caught off guard by the voice. I snapped my gaze to the twins standing before me, unsure whether to bolt or not. "We wanted to apologize for the way we acted."

"We tried to take advantage of you, and that wasn't right."

"We're really sorry, and it will never happen again."

"We promise."

"O-okay…" I nodded my helm, clutching my cube tightly.

"We'll leave you alone," They turned to leave. "Hopefully you can find it in you to trust us again." They left and I was, once again, left alone at the table.

¿?

I was wandering the halls of the _Ark_ aimlessly when I realized I had managed to end up outside Prowl's office. The door was open and I could hear voices inside. Being bored and rather curious, I got close enough to make out what was being said.

"'m worried 'bout 'im, Prowl," Jazz's voice met my audials. "Ah know 'e's still a younglin', but 'is armour's so thin an' 'e ain't very big. Th' only place Ah think 'e'll do well in is Special Ops. 'e's not built fer frontline combat,"

"Yes, I feel the same. What makes you believe he will do well in Special Ops?" Prowl responded.

"Ah've seen 'im around th' _Ark_. 'e 'as a small frame an' is naturally quiet. 'e 'as a remarkable sense of hearing and 'e has a visor Ah designed m'self. With th' proper trainin' 'e'd make an excellent Spec-O agent."

"Very well, but he is to be fully trained before entering the field. Understood?"

"Sure thing, Prowler," I could hear the grin in Jazz's voice. Figuring their conversation was drawing to a close, I headed off before I could be caught eavesdropping.

I had gone a ways before my visor suddenly shorted out. Blind, I leaned against the wall and cycled my intakes to calm my sudden panic.

:_Ratchet?_: I commed, unable to think of anything else.

:_Yes, Stryker?_:

:_My visor shorted. I can't see anything_.:

:_Do you know where you are?_: He knew my habits of aimless wandering all too well.

:_No… I think I might be near some storage rooms._: I heard him sigh through the comm before responding.

:_I will alert the officers so that they can bring you here. Stay where you are._:

:_Thank you, Ratchet._: My comm system wasn't as sophisticated as the others' yet, but it would develop over time and use. Unlike Ratchet, I couldn't comm more than one mech at a time.

:_Of course, Stryker. If anyone finds you, do not go with them until they identify themselves. I heard about the twins._:

:_Okay, Ratch, I will._: With that he cut the link and I remained where I was, waiting for someone to find me. I hated being blind; it brought back so many terrible memories that I felt myself sinking to the floor as the sensations of those few cycles began to overwhelm me.

I wasn't sure how long I had been there, but a familiar voice pulled me from the past and alit hope in my spark once more.

"There you are, Stryker," Prowl's controlled voice met my audials. "Ratchet has been worrying about you. You've been missing for quite some time."

"I-I have?" I faced in the direction his voice was coming from, but did not move until he gently grasped my arm.

"Yes, now, let's get you to the med bay so Ratchet can fix your visor." He led me along the hallways, remaining silent as we went. Apparently I had wandered quite a ways.

"I'm sorry…" I hung my helm in shame.

"What for?"

"For being such a burden all the time. You probably have better things to do than waste your time looking for me…" He stopped, causing me to stop as well.

"You are not a burden, Stryker," He pulled me in close and poked my chevron. "We were all younglings once. You are still growing and learning, and you are not a waste of my time." He patted my shoulder and ushered me on.

"When will I be able to fight?" I knew the answer, but the silence was getting a bit awkward.

"A few more quartex," He replied. "Once you have become a mech."

"Can't I help now?"

"No. Your armour is still forming. It is too dangerous to send you into battle while your systems are still changing and maturing. Once you are old enough, I will be assigning you to Special Ops under Jazz. Your frame-set and attributes find you more suitable to covert operations."

"Sp-Special Ops? But I have had no training."

"You will not be in the field until you have been fully trained by Jazz. You must work hard if you are to succeed there. You will be subject to extreme danger and will have a higher probability of capture and interrogation. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, sir," I nodded. "I understand."

"Good. We are here," He led me along until I felt a med berth next to me. "I will leave you in Ratchet's care."

"Thank you, sir."

"_Stryker!"_ Ratchet bellowed, stomping over to me. "Do you know how _long_ you've been missing?!" I gulped.

"A while…?"

"Yes, a very long while." He pushed me down on the berth and immediately began working on my visor. "I was worried you had gotten yourself into trouble. I may not be your Sire or Carrier, but I have raised you as my own, taken care of you since you lost your sight… I consider you my own, and I worry."

"I know, Ratchet," I relaxed as he continued working on my visor. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Stryker," My vision came back as my visor onlined. "Just… try to be careful, will you?"

"Anything for you, Ratchet." I smiled, seeing a side of Ratch not many ever witnessed.

¿?

"_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause mech you're amazing  
Just the way you are"_

"Bruno Mars," I twitched. Did the mech not know how to knock? "Didn' peg ya fer th' type."

"Jazz," I immediately felt my faceplates heat up. "Wh-what brings you here?"

"Thought Ah'd keep ya comp'ny. Ya been hidin' out in 'ere fer a while now." He entered and approached me. "Now, why don'cha tell ol' Jazz what's been botherin' ya."

"Um… Well…" I stared at my pedes, embarrassed beyond belief.

"C'mon, 'ave a seat." He motioned to my berth and sat on the edge, patting the spot next to him. "'at's it." He placed his servo on my shoulder and looked down at me. "Now, what's botherin' ya?"

"Uh, well, it's, um…" His servo soothed between my doorwings, making them flutter.

"Ahm not goin' ta judge ya, Stryke." I straightened a bit at the use of my nickname.

"It's just… There are a lot of mechs trying to get me into their berth and…" His soothing caresses continued, not straying from professional touches. "And I'm not sure I'm ready for-for…"

"Fer yer seals ta be broken." He finished. I nodded, fiddling my servos in my lap.

"Blue said it would hurt…and I-I don't know if I'm ready yet." I couldn't meet his gaze; I felt so pathetic. "I-I'm scared."

"If yer that worried, ya can always have Ratch surgically remove 'em." His servo paused, resting on my back. "Ya don' hafta do anythin' ya don' wanna. If ya want'em ta stop Ah can have a li'l chat with th' others."

I shook my helm. "It's okay… You don't have to do that." His motions resumed, as I grew nervous again. The Porsche shifted next to me and his free servo lifted my chin so I would meet his gaze.

"All ya need do is ask, Stryke," His visor dimmed slightly. "But don' be hidin' yerself away like this. A mech worries, ya know."

"I'm sorry." I sighed. "Jazz, what happens if Ratchet removes my seals?"

"Ya won' hafta worry 'bout the pain of breaking them, but ya also won' be able ta experience yer firs' time. 's a choice ya hafta make."

"And the others?" I held Jazz's gaze, afraid to break it.

"They'll leave ya alone. When yer seal is surgically removed yer valve does not retain the tight elasticity of a virgin mech." I blushed harder at the explanation. "Ya won' be able ta interface as often, 'less ya find a partner tha' likes ta be spiked. But Ah warn ya, Praxians 're known ta be valve mechs an' ya'll be hard pressed ta find a mech wantin' ta be spiked by one." I understood where he was coming from, but it still hurt hearing it.

"Then… I will have to-to—" I trembled, fearing the pain and fearing being alone for the rest of my existence. I wasn't even a mech yet and I was already facing hard decisions.

"Hey, hey, ya don' hafta do anythin'." Jazz cooed, his servo wandering along a trembling doorwing. "Ya don' hafta touch yer seal. Ya can leave it fer as long as ya wish. Some mechs don' break'em until they're as old as ol' Hatchet."

"R-really?"

"Really." He pulled me into an embrace and patted my helm. "Now, why don'cha come outta here an' refuel." He stood, offering a servo, and helped me up. I noted how my helm only came up to his shoulders as I stood in front of him. I wasn't a minibot, but I was certainly small. "If ya need ta talk ta someone, ya can always come ta me, Stryke."

"Thank you, Jazz," I nodded. "I will."

¿?

_AN – And there you have it: chapter 2. I'm still not satisfied with the quality of writing, but there's been a weeny bit of development, yeah? Here's hoping my brain doesn't die. Also, I was a little iffy on the rating, given some of the topics in this chapter. The rating will most likely change to M in the next chappie, so heads up to those of you who are uncomfortable with sexual occurrences; however, you can always skip those parts, as the story will not be based on smut._

_BTW, you can find me on DeviantArt under the user Sagi376. I use this user for essentially everything._


End file.
